


ALWAYS AND FOREVER

by NOZUONODIE



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOZUONODIE/pseuds/NOZUONODIE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for nanjcsy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALWAYS AND FOREVER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).



 

 

when i drew this 

my  BGM is :

waltz #1(XO)

Elliott Smith 

Every time the day  
Darkens down and goes away  
Pictures open in my head  
Of me and you

silent and clichי  
All the things we did  
and didn't say  
Covered  
by what we did and didn't do  
Going through every out  
I used to Cope  
to make the repetition stop  
What was I supposed to say?

Now I never leave my zone  
We're both alone  
I'm going home  
I wish I'd never seen your face

 

 


End file.
